Circles Are Round
by Padfoot's Bitch
Summary: Sirius lovedrama.... complicated, please just read...then review...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ::looks in mirror:: Nope, still not J.K. Rowling, damnit....  
  
Summary:OK, this is a Sirius love story. All very complicated...  
  
A/N: This will probably have a lot of time in-between updates, just to give you fair warning.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
I am a free man. I haven't even entertained that thought in the last 14 years. When I got out of Azkaban, I wasn't free. I was merely an escaped convict. But now, I can truly say I'm free. Not only am I free, I have a highly feared job. OK.... it's not exactly feared, but most say it's jinxed. Harry probably has something to do with that... runs 'em ragged within one year or something.  
  
I never really saw myself as a teacher though. Own my own joke shop, quite possibly. Auror, definitely. But teaching DADA at Hogwarts? Never. I always thought Moony would make a good teacher, and from what I've heard, he was.... For the one whole year he taught. Well, it was a good thing I thought up that little clause in my hypothetical contract. It's also a good thing that Hagrid is moving to France to be with Olympe.  
  
I managed to secure a job for Remus as well. Keeper of the keys and ground, and professer of Care of Magical Creatures, at Hogwarts is a highly respectable job. Not to mention the fact that he'd be taking on two jobs in one, and, in doing so, earning the pay to go with it. I hate seeing Remus in such shabby clothes, but he won't take charity. Hell, even if he works for it he generally won't take pay. But this isn't charity. No, this is a trade. He was the one so keen on getting me to work for Dumbledore, the only way I would is if he does too.  
  
Now my only worry is what I'm going to have for lunch. Oh, ya, and the fact that only my godson can kill one of the most powerful dark wizards ever. That's not even counting the fact that the only woman I ever loved, ever will love, is the daughter of my sworn enemy.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Princess? Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy, I'm up."  
  
"Severus has informed me of an opening at Hogwarts."  
  
"And I should care because....."  
  
"You'd be a librarian."  
  
"Really?!?! Ooooooh, can I please?" : Just do the little pout thing, and you're back at Hogwarts.... Merlin, my father actually thinks he's still more powerful than I am. Phft! As if!: the woman thought to herself as she watched her dad wrap himself even more tightly around her little finger. :Piece of sponge cake... yumm, that sounds good....:  
  
"Of course, Precious. You realize that you'll have to go undercover... I know you hate it, but it's the only way..."  
  
"I don't mind, not for this."  
  
"OK, then you should probably write to Dumbledore," the man spat out the name as if it were a piece of moldy fruit.  
  
"Will do, Daddy!"  
  
/ / / / / / / // / / / / / / / / // / / /  
  
Dear Proffesser Dumbledore,  
  
It has come to my attention that the position of Librarian is open. I wish to apply. With this letter, I have sent my credentials and resume. If you would like a recommendation, Severus Snape is a close friend of my family, and can give one. If you have any further questions, please do not hesitate to owl me. I look forward to your response.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Alayna Henning  
  
:Word certainly got around fast, I only advertised an open position this morning in the Prophet: Dumbledore read over the letter again, realizing that Severus could have told her, as she mentioned him being a close friend of her family. :But, I wonder, why did she send credentials for a Librarian job?: The girl's credentials were for teaching and handling dangerous objects, among other minute things.  
  
After reading through her resume, he took out a roll of parchment.  
  
Dear Miss Henning,  
Thank you for applying for this position. I do have a few questions, but they may be taken care of at an interview. Please let me know a convenient time and place to meet.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, International Confederation of Wizards, Supreme Wugwump of the Wizengamot, Order of Merlin First Class  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Twenty minutes later, Ally was sending off her reply. She was currently staying at her cottage a mere 40 miles north of Hogwarts. She had many houses, mansions, manors, cottages, villas, castles, and any other type, size, and color of houses that you could ever imagine. It was useful to have so many places to stay in so many locations. She'd just come here 40 minutes ago to await the reply of the headmaster.  
  
In the small village about a mile away, she'd heard that Sirius Black was the new DADA teacher. That wouldn't necessarily be a probalem.... that's probably why her father wanted her to take the job anyway, since he'd always wanted her to marry a Black. As far as Ally could be concerned, it was just a major thorn in her side.  
  
:Wow, reply already...: she thought as her owl flew back into her house. Upon reading the letter, she went to change for her interview in an hour.: This is going to be a LONG year...: 


	2. ch 2

We went for a walk around the Hogwarts grounds for my interview, as opposed to sitting in Dumbledore's office. This, I was grateful for. It gave me some medium of privacy.  
  
After the pleasantries were taken care of, we started the small talk. I expected him to ask questions about my family, where I went to school and all that jazz before he got to the question I wanted. Nope. Very first one.  
  
"So, miss Henning-"  
  
"Please, call me Alayna."  
  
"Alright. So, Alayna, where do you come from?"  
  
Looking at him, I used the way in which I've been secretly giving the Order information for years. "All over the place really. Pretty much just an owl in the heart of the storm."  
  
He looked startled for a moment, but quickly regained himself and began the testing to see if I really am who I say I am. "But who would send a messenger owl into a storm?"  
  
"Someone who trusts that the owl will make it through, unintercepted." I answered flawlessly.  
  
"Ah, yes, but does the owl make it?"  
  
"It makes it to it's destination, but not without a stop in between, to deliver information of the utmost import."  
  
"An owl that would willingly betray it's master?"  
  
"No, no owl would betray it's master. But this is no owl. It's a phoenix in disguise."  
  
"What is this phoenix? Black? White? Red? Blue? Gray? Or another color altogether?"  
  
"This phoenix be white as the sun, simply cloaked in shadow."  
  
"I see." I knew I passed the test. But he wasn't done yet." Why has the phoenix changed locations so quickly? I thought it was tied to it's perch."  
  
"No phoenix can be kept in one place for long, especially against it's will. The phoenix is it's only true master." He knew that I had more to tell him, but out on the grounds it was too open.  
  
"Perhaps we should continue the interview in my office?" At my nod, we began walking back into the castle, then to the gargoyle that guarded his office entrance (which leapt aside, caught somewhere between respecting the headmaster or the woman more).  
  
Dumbledore POV  
  
I watched the woman exit my office, quickly putting her hood up for some reason I could not decipher, it's not as if she has any enemies on campus. Not even Severus can claim to dislike her for some reason or another, as she has clearly stated that they are old acquaintances. I was left alone with my thoughts. I knew what I had to do, and had already done it. I now had a new faculty member... and a new student. Well, in all actuality, I had four new faculty members, and two new students.  
  
I knew Alayna to be going under a false name, at least a false last name. She had come right out and told me as much almost as soon as we were in my office. I can understand why she would be going under a different name. I don't know who exactly she really is, but she has been giving the Order of the Phoenix very vital and useful information for nearly ten years now, and I have no reason not to trust her.  
  
On a slightly more personal note, she looks very familiar, but assures me that we've never met before. I cannot place her face, but it definitely rings a bell or two. This would certainly be an interesting year. I now had: an escaped (but not guilty) convict for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a werewolf for a care of Magical Creatures teacher, a woman who's name I don't know for a librarian (who also in Voldemort's most inner circle), and two exchange sixth years with the same last name of two of my said new professors. Yes, certainly a very interesting year.  
  
Start of Term Feast, Sept. 1st  
  
The first years were sorted, and the Hall had just gone quiet in preparation for Dumbledore's Welcome/ Welcome Back speech. The people, students and faculty alike, weren't disappointed. They also weren't expecting some of the things their beloved Headmaster had to say.  
  
"Welcome new students. Welcome back old students. As is the custom, I have some start-of-term notices; there are just a few more than usual this year. Please note that the Forbidden Forest is called forbidden for a reason, it is off limits to all students. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that there is no magic in the corridors between classes, and that is illegal- items list now includes over 700 items, and should anyone wish to see the list, it is pinned on his office door." He paused here to let the few snickers pass.  
  
"We also have a few new faculty members that I would now like to introduce. I'm afraid to say that Hagrid has relocated to Beauxbatons, but his position will be filled by Remus Lupin." The whole school, Slytherins included, positively erupted. There was clapping, whistling, and general cheering. As it started to quiet down a bit, there was even a shout from the Gryffindor table that included a several girls from different years that stated quite clearly "WE LOVE YOU, PROFESSER LUPIN!!!!". The elderly Headmaster was very amused, by both the exclamation and Remus's blush. Deciding to spare Remus some kind of self-dignity, he continued," This years Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is Sirius Black." The majority of Gryffindor, about half of Ravenclaw, and a few scattered Hufflepuff clapped, but the rest of the Great hall remained silent. Ignoring this, he went on," I'm sorry to say that Professor Binns has decided to leave us-"now they were clapping before the new teacher was even announced. Clearing his throat got all eyes back on him." As I was saying, our new History Professor is Sara Fielding." All attention was directed, not at the new professor, but as Remus as he choked on his butterbeer. Naturally, whispers immediately broke out, but all started clapping quietly for the new professor. "And, Madame Pince has also left us, and, may I introduce, Alayna Henning." There was a repeat performance of the introduction of Sara, except with Sirius choking.  
  
"Normally, this would signal the end of my speech, but there are two more somethings, or rather someones, that I need to introduce." Nodding to Minerva, he continued as she left to get the new students," We also have two new transfer students. They will be in their sixth year, and I would expect you all to help them when needed." The Great Hall doors opened once again to reveal Professor McGonnagal, being followed by a young woman with such dark red hair it was nearly black, which somehow matched her eyes, which were such a bright blue that they appeared to be almost violet. The girl wasn't short, per say, but she certainly wasn't tall. The young man behind her was only two inches taller than the girl, reaching approximately five feet, seven inches high. He had a light strawberry blond color for hair, and wore glasses rimmed with gold wire, behind which were warm, honey- colored eyes.  
  
"Our new students will now be sorted," McGonnagal said," When you are called forward, please sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. In reverse-alphabetical order. Lupin, Oz."  
  
Here, there were several coughing fits. Three from the staff table(Lupin, Black, and Snape), and four from the Gryffindor table(Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny). Only raising an eyebrow at their surprise, the young man in question did as he was told. No sooner had the hat touched his head than it called out "Gryffindor!!!!" With a slight smirk, he went and sat down at the table that was cheering for him.  
  
"Black, Faith." At this there were even louder coughing fits, but from all the same people. The girl just rolled her eyes and also put the hat on, but not trusting the stool to hold her weight. Hers took slightly longer, but after a few minutes of tense silence, the hat again called "GRYFFINDOR!!!!" The girl, now known as Faith, smiled broadly and went to sit beside Oz.  
  
Dumbledor stood once again, saying" Now, I do believe we should tuck in before the house elves think we don't want their food." With that, he sat down and clapped his hands, the food appearing on all the tables instantly. 


End file.
